Count of Three
by Child of the Night13
Summary: The episode where Damon and Rose spend there last day togeter before her death. Review.


**Count of Three….**

Rose ran across the field with her long light brown hair moving with the wind, while she pick up her blue dress. She was happy. She was happy being in her birth place running through the field when she was a child smelling the fresh air and the warmth of the sun over her skin. She petted a white horse she long forgot. Rose look at the plain field then she saw someone sitting on the brown grass wearing all black. Happily she scurried toward Damon. And sat next to him."This is my favorite place to come long ago….how did you know?" Damon smiled "Word gets around" Rose stared at him telling him she didn't buy it. Damon smiled faded a little "You told Elena" Rose smiled then it hit her "Am I dreaming?" Damon shrugged and smiled again. She chucked. Both her and Damon took a deep breath and let out a big sigh. Rose close her eyes feeling the sun on her skin. "The sun so warm" she said. "I miss this….." Then she open her eyes and stared at Damon "I miss being human"

"Humanity is not crack up as it use to be" he responded. She turned away saying "I had friends, I had a family, I mattered" Damon said. "You still do"

Rose shook her head "No" then turned to Damon" But you do". Now it was Damon who turn away from her. "You have a life where you want to admitted it or not….I spend 500 years just existing" "You didn't have a choice, you where running from Klaus" She shook her head. "No there's always a choice" Both where silent until Damon said "You know you are ruining our perfect day with your strange blabbing" Rose smiled and move closer to him and hug him. She like the way his silky hair feels then she had and idea. "I like to enjoy the fresh air, will you enjoy it with me?' she asked.

Damon nod his head yes and said "Only for a while" He open his arm so Rose could be closer to him. She felt fine, protected from everything in his arms. She feel free for a long time she actually felt free. Both watch the view of the beautiful valley. (present day: out of the dream) Damon hold the dieing Rose in his arms as he explore her mind and be with her one last time. But he felt hallow and sad, very sad. Rose was the only person that understand him really. The only person he felt free. His vision started to get blurry as tears began to form in his eyes.(in the dream)

"Thank you" said Rose. "For what?" "The pain is gone" she announce. "I'm glad" responded Damon. Rose smiled and said "Will I see them again….my family?" Damon look at her . " I think you would see, however you want to see" She smiled. "That would be nice" then she turned and face him "Maybe I see Trevor too" Damon nods his head yes. Rose said happily "I'm not afraid anymore" Damon smiled at her.(out of dream) Damon slowly slides his hand away from Rose's. He grabs the stake from the desk, at this moment tear threat to come down. For a second Damon couldn't do it he couldn't kill Rose. Trying not to break to tears he turns back to the dream.

(in dream) Rose smiled and slowly began to rose from her place. Still smiling she says "I race you to the trees" Damon respond "Well you lose"

Rose shook her head no. "I'm older and faster" Damon face was in shock, agreed and getting on his feet. "Oh you think" Rose laugh. "Well I'm controlling this dream, maybe I cheat" Rose smiled in happness. "At the count of three" (out of dream) Damon hovered the stake on top of her chest ready to get it down. It kills him to do this, it kills him to even think about killing her like this.

(in dream) Rose look at the trees then back to Damon. "One…" (out of dream) Damon struggling tears not to fall, holds the stake and lift it higher and higher.(in of dream) Staring at Damon she continues counting "Two…" (out of dream) Damon brings the stake down in a fast movement. Letting a single tear fall. He couldn't believe he done it. He killed her. Damon's grib on the stake got harder. He trys to fight the army of tear wanting to come out like a river. Slowly Damon puts his chin on top of Rose's head and whispered "Three"

**I wanted him to finish the count down so that's why I put three at the end. This episode was so sad. I actually cried, I don't cry easily. Tell me what you think. Review!**


End file.
